neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Powering Up
Powering Up: A character can only Charge up to his level*3 times per battle. A 10th level character, for example, could charge 30 times in a battle. You can never charge more than this. Everyone has three 'pools' of Ki: Their normal Ki pool, which is where your normal amount of Ki is kept. This is the only Ki pool which can regenerate, and it can not go above 100% of your normal, Maximum Ki. Your second Ki pool is your 'Charging' pool, which can keep up to another 100% of your normal, Maximum Ki in it, which is filled by any of the Charging powers, except for Mega Charge. Lastly you have your Mega Charge pool, which can never have more than 50% of your normal, Maximum Ki. Even if you have the Balanced Ki fighting Style, the maximum for this pool is 50%; you simply can fill it twice. Note again that your normal Ki pool is the only pool of Ki which can regenerate. Any Ki regeneration you have never applies to any other Ki pool. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Charge Level: 1 Type: Two Cost: 1 End UPR: Unlimited; Counts against your maximum charges per battle Description: This power allows a character to collect Ki from their surroundings for their own use. Each action spent using this power, or any advanced version of it, counts toward your your maximum charges per battle. This power gives you 25 Ki per action you use it, and Ki gained this way is added to your Charging pool. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Enhanced Charge Level: 2 Type: Two Cost: 1 End UPR: Unlimited; Counts against your maximum charges per battle Description: This power is identical to the power Charge, and replaces it in every way. You gain 50 Ki per action with this power, which is added to your Charging pool. The power Charge is unusable after this power is gained. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: High Charge Level: 3 Type: Two Cost: 1 End UPR: Unlimited; Counts against your maximum charges per battle Description: This power is identical to the power charge, and replaces it in every way. You gain 10% of your normal, Maximum Ki, which is added to your Charging pool. The powers Charge and Enhanced Charge are unusuable after this power is gained. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Flare Level: X Type: Two Cost: 2 or 5 End UPR: Unlimited; Counts against your maximum charges per battle Description: You can use the power High Charge to immediately and violently expel your gathered Ki around you, instead of adding it to your Charging pool. This attack can not be parried. It deals an amount of damage equal to your (Charged Ki + all Ki damage modifiers)/4. This damage is considered Unpreventable, and costs 2 End to use. You can also use this with the power Mega Charge, but you take a -4 penalty to your Ki strike roll because of the time it takes to gather so much energy, and it costs 5 End instead. However, this flare is so powerful it affects everyone in combat except the user. Template: Ki + Mnt Mod + Misc mods)/4 UP Notes: * This power can also be used to break free of a grapple, but in such cases does not do damage. The usage of this power for that purpose is listed in the Grappling section of Combat. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Mega Charge Level: X Type: Two Cost: 1 End UPR: 1/Battle; Counts against your maximum charges per battle Description: You gain 50% of your normal, Maximum Ki. This is added as a separate Ki pool from your other Charging powers, and this power can not be used when charging into a Ki invent.